


A Vision of the Start at the End

by Elsian



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst all of the Duke’s men are loyal to Snow White, wars cannot be won on heart alone, and Snow White requests the aid of her childhood friend Prince Hal, now King Henry, to fight back against Queen Ravenna and her dark army</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision of the Start at the End

**Author's Note:**

> I may have some details wrong, since I only saw SWATH the once, so please forgive me for that. I am also writing King Henry V, rather than Prince Hal, and I'm pretty certain I might have messed up my characterisaton somewhat, and for that I am sorr

Eric was ill at ease. The march on Ravenna was a foolhardy risk even at full capacity, but their forces were low and ill-trained, the vast majority being strong willed commoners or the nobility that had managed to escape the Queens grasp thus far. None were soldiers, and it would take many months of training before any of them were anywhere near ready. Duke Hammond had done what little he could, and granted his men were as good as any possibly could be, but that experience did not extend across his depleted forces. Eric expressed as much to the young but fearless (too fearless) Snow White. She was no fool and would see that there was substance to his concerns. The girl had surprised him, having beaten him to the punch by as much as a full fortnight.

“I know that we are not ready, we still have time to train yet however. I have sent an envoy to the neighbouring kingdom. I have not seen Prince Henry, now King, since I was a young girl of seven, but I hope he recalls how we enjoyed each others company as I do, and failing that, will come to realise that eventually Ravenna is not going to be content with just one regency.” Snow replied, looking out over the sea from the battlements where Eric had chosen to speak with her.

“You think he can be trusted after so long? He has not come to your aid as of yet.” Eric contended.

“Neither has any of my own countryman.” Snow smiled sadly. “Would you rail against her without the consequences of the last weeks, knowing what she is capable of?”

Eric did not reply, knowing he could not argue the affirmative in all honesty.

“When do you expect him to reply?” he asked quietly. Snow pulled a small parchment from a pocket of her dress.

“He already has.” she replied. “He shall be here within the month, and then we march.”

“Within the month? I am sorry Princess but these men will not be ready by then. The duke's men, William and myself are working as hard as we can, but these men are not soldiers, not yet. They will be slaughtered in droves and it shall all have been for naught.” Erik could understand her hurried manner, he was also keen for Ravenna to see justice following Snow's near death, and as the intended victim Snow's desire to remove the woman from her throne must be thrice-fold. He however, had no desire to rush to an early grave.

At least, not any more.

“I know that you are eager to set the kingdom to rights, but we must be ready to face her. She will not hold back and we must be ready. Make it three months, or two if necessary, for when Prince Henry and his men arrive. They will be trained soldiers, men of war and the training shall move all the faster for their presence and guidance.” Eric hoped that the young girl would see the sense of his advice.

“I agree with the Huntsman.” Both Eric and Snow looked up to see William approaching them at the wall, obviously having been privy to some of their conversation.

“Were we fighting on the strength of our convictions then we would have won this land back long ago, but unfortunately we do not. Our men are largely unskilled and ill-prepared. Give us one month longer, if you can find it in you to allow it. If not, so be it. You know we shall follow you whenever you deem it time, no matter what.” William spoke with conviction as he came alongside them, smiling gently at Snow. It pleased Eric to see. The love and loyalty to the girl was absolute in the young man's eyes, and he would fight to the death to protect her. Just as he would himself.

Taking note of the intense look that passed between the younger two, Eric excused himself, leaving the two in peace. It warmed his heart that even in the face of such darkness and dread that there was still happiness and love to be found in the world.

Eric made his way down from the battlements, intending to continue training the recruits until they could no longer stand. He was still uneasy, but he would do his utmost to try to be prepared.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day came for King Henry and his army to arrive, which they did so with little fanfare, marching through the gates quietly, the vast majority of his men being foot soldiers, interspersed with knights upon their horses. The King dismounted as his men made their way into the Duke's grounds and approached Snow White and her entourage who had been waiting for him. Snow stepped forward to greet him, smiling widely.

“King Henry, we welcome you gladly, although it is on poor business that you join us. We are most grateful for your aid in this, our most desperate time of need.” Snow greeted the King as he took her

hands in his own, stooping to press a kiss to her cheek, since he was almost of a height with Eric himself.

“I was surprised to receive your letter, I thought it might even be a hoax at first I must admit. We have long thought you dead and Tabor lost to Queen Ravenna. However, I decided to take the chance that there was truth in the letter, since as you rightly warned, I am doubtful that the Queen shall not turn upon us as soon as she saw opportunity. You have my fealty and my army is completely at your disposal.” Henry's eyes twinkled as he pressed another kiss to Snow White's hand before letting go, smiling cheekily.

“And if it is not too presumptuous, Princess, you have grown most beautiful.”

Eric and William both scowled, but Snow merely laughed, and thanked Henry for his kind words. She beckoned the three men behind her forward.

“Your Highness, Duke Hammond, whose home we are currently occupying,William, his son and this is Eric, a Huntsman and one of my closest friends. They have been busy training our men ready for the confrontation, and I'm sure they will have much to discuss with you. They had hoped your men would aid in the training process in order to hurry our goal forward.” Snow explained, introducing the men.

The King smiled at them just as warmly as he had at the young girl, and Eric's mistrust lessened, realising his flirtatious manner was likely just in his nature. William did not appear to agree with him as he shook the man's hand, but he was young and brash. Eric could remember being much like him once, though it felt like aeons ago to him now. He shook Henry's hand also as it was presented to him, far less aggressively than William had done.

“It is an honour, King Henry.” he said “Your aid shall be priceless to us in the coming months I should imagine.”

“Ah, so not everyone shakes my hand as thought they would mean to tear my arm from it's socket. I had wondered if it were simply a trait of the land.” Hal jested as he shook Eric's hand, smiling that infectious smile and Eric found himself returning it fully. “and please, call me Hal. We shall be training alongside each other for sometime, and King Henry is far too formal for a man covered in sweat, blood and tears.” 

“Very well then, Hal.” Eric replied, grinning, and the King moved away to shake hands with the Duke also, who repeated the welcome to Tabor and informed Hal that he had free reign of the castle for the duration of his stay.

The duke led the young King away into the castle to show him where he would be bedding down whilst he was with them, talking of politics and courtly matters with the man that Eric had no knowledge of, and absolutely no interest in. William had come to stand at his side, noticeably less agitated now that the King had been moved out of the vicinity of Snow White, who was busy talking with her friends the dwarves.

“I am not so sure of him Eric.” William said, and Eric rolled his eyes, having been waiting for this. “He might not be trustworthy.”

“If we chose our allies on your first instinct, William, you would find yourself and Snow very alone in this castle.” Eric chided, and William had the decency to look abashed.

“And yourself.” He offered quietly.

“He is going to be a great asset in the fight against Ravenna, and you were in full support of this before he arrived. You mustn't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement Will. Snow cares for you deeply, you know this and I am certain that it is simply the King's nature to be... friendly.” Eric clapped William on the shoulder, grinning at Snow as she smiled and waved at them from across the court.

“Come, let us see if our small friends are in the mood for some sport.”

“The God's have mercy upon me. Last time I sparred with our dwarven brethren Gort very nearly separated my knees from my legs. He certainly does not pull his punches.” William grumbled, although Eric knew from his small smile that he meant no offence.

“Well my friend, you shall simply have to get faster.” He laughed.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The training regime of the castle increased substantially over the following week, and even Eric found himself longing for a soft bed on which he could collapse and rest his weary body. Hal and his men were incredibly committed, and the King's soldiers were more skilled than Eric could have ever hoped for. He could see the improvement in the Duke's men, even after only several days, their attacks tighter and their defence stronger. However, they were still some way off of battle with Ravenna's elite force, and Eric forced his body off of the wall he had chosen to take a short respite upon, determined to be the as good an example to the men as he could be. Everyone sore and tired, but they had to persevere.

Across the courtyard, Eric could see Hal instructing the archers in proper technique. He was ruthless in his training, and had thrown himself into the work just as strongly as any of his men, which Eric admired greatly. William had also overcome his initial hostility, and would often approach Hal for sparring sessions, which Hal was more than happy to undertake. Most of the men would hold back when fighting the Duke's son, even subconsciously, wary of injuring him. The only man unafraid of doing so was Eric, and it did not do to learn to fight only one man. William had quickly grown accustomed to Eric's technique, and so their sparring often ending in a stalemate. Mixing up his sparring partners would prepare him for battle far more readily.  
Hal was no slave driver however, and as the sun began to set he called off the training for the day, congratulating the men for their hard work. He certainly knew how to keep up morale, smiling even as his chest heaved from the sparring session he had just undertaken. The men replaced their weapons in their stands, quickly making their way to the tents in which large stews were cooked, by Hal's men no less, every night. The dwarves were naturally first in line, with William not far behind. The young man had a very hearty appetite, as young lads are wont to.

Eric simply retrieved himself an ale, warm but not unpleasant, and sat down on one of the benches that frequented the courtyard wall. After the day's training he could not yet fill his stomach with a stodgy stew, or he was certain he would find himself asleep where he stood.

He raised his tankard in greeting as Hal approached him, smiling wearily.

“How fare you?” he asked, as Hal took a seat next to him.

“Well my friend, although exhausted as I expect of yourself and every other man here.” Hal replied. “and you Huntsman?”

“Exhausted as you said, but all the better for a good ale. I would recommend you acquire one for yourself Hal.” Eric said, taking a swig of his beverage as he finished.  
“I shall do I believe, along with something of substance. I was simply waiting for the considerable queue to go down before I ventured into the tent.” Hal replied.

“Surely as their King you can go straight to the table and take your fill?” Eric asked, confused.

“I could for sure, but I do not wish my men to believe me above them. I may be their King, but I am a man, just as they are. It does not harm me to wait my turn, and I do so gladly.” Hal leant back against the wall, legs spread widely as he relaxed.

“I must admit I am surprised. One does not expect a King to be so humble. I mean no offence of course.” Eric emptied his tankard and placed it on the floor besides his feet, leaning back also.

“There is none taken, Eric. I was not always so 'humble', as you would say. I learnt my lesson through an ill-spent youth, which I have paid my penance for, unfortunately. It has taken me some time to earn the full trust of my men due to this, but I think they finally believe in me.” Hal did not look to Eric as he spoke, instead surveying the courtyard, where his men and the Duke's were spread around, eating and talking together.

“I would wager that you have their complete loyalty. I would not have known that they had ever doubted you had you not told me so yourself.” Eric replied. “So your youth was somewhat raucous then?” He grinned at Hal, who chuckled.

“Somewhat yes. I am not adverse to merriment now, but I admittedly overindulged in my earlier years. I spent far too much of my time being drunken and loud in taverns, and not enough learning from my father, something I now deeply regret.” Hal's tone dropped, and Eric felt somewhat guilty, having not intended to lower the man's mood.

“Well then, I supposed I should be grateful we have only met now. I am sure I would not have liked you nearly half as much had we met when you were a bawdy youth.” He grinned “I suspect I should have had the thought to educate you myself, in a somewhat more physical manner than your father I imagine.” Hal opened his mouth to retort, but they were stayed in their conversation by the approach of Snow White and William, two bowls of stew in Snow's hands, whilst the young man carried fresh tankards of ale for the two of them, which they accepted eagerly. Snow and William sat on the floor in front of them as they ate.

“I thought we would bring you something, since neither of you appeared to be making much effort to feed yourselves.” Snow chided, eyes soft.

“I was simply waiting for the line into the tent to drop some what, my Lady.” Hal replied. Snow had told him numerous times over the last week to call her Snow, but he had refused.  
“And what of you Eric?” Snow smirked at him, and Eric turned away, knowing she was well aware he had not planned to eat before going to bed.

“You must take better care of yourself. We march in three weeks, we need everyone at their best, particularly you. The men look up to you Eric.” She said gently, placing a hand upon his forearm. 

“You are one of our best.” William agreed, taking a swig of his own ale that he had retrieved.

“They have the right of it.” Hal spoke up, surprising Eric. “I have fought many men in my time, and I have not known any man who gives his all as you do. You put your whole self into fighting, it is most admirable, and an incredible thing to witness.” Hal smiled, placing his spoon into his now empty bowl. “I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield.”  
Eric placed his empty bowl down next to his tankard.

“I do not think I have ever received such high praise, never mind from a King, a Princess and the son of a Duke. I must have done something mighty pleasing today.” Erik laughed, although he was privately embarrassed, unaccustomed to such compliments. Hal patted him gently on the arm.

“So Princess, how goes your strategies? We have seen little of you in the last week, you must have been very busy.” Hal asked, and Eric was grateful for the obvious changing of topic. Snow and William did not appear to notice.

“It has been gruelling I must admit. I hope to be out here training as soon as possible, but we are trying to cover every possibility in case our main plan of attack does not run smoothly. Beith and Nion have been most helpful, although I must say I would be most grateful if you were to join us some time or another Hal. Your experience in matters of war would be invaluable.” Snow took a sip of her own beverage, simply water, for she had not developed a taste for ale.

“I would be pleased to, just say the word.” Hal smiled his winning smile once more. Eric wondered sometimes if his cheeks hurt from his seemingly constant grinning. It was unusually infectious too. Eric had found himself smiling more and more since he had met the man. It appeared to be the same with Snow and William too, who had taken to smiling more, despite the swiftly approaching war and the training that was draining everyone.

The remainder of the evening was spent in cheerful camaraderie, enjoying the ale and the company, which ended with the dwarves singing much to the enjoyment of the men. Snow eventually fell asleep, and was carried inside by William, who looked almost unbearably pleased by it. Eric watched them go fondly, remembering himself and Sarah for the first time without a rush of anger and pain, just the love that they shared. It shocked him somewhat, and a tear slipped from his eye unnoticed by himself. Hal, who was still sat at his side, caught it however.  
“Are you well Eric?” He asked, placing a hand on his forearm. Eric looked to him, confusion plain upon his face. “You were crying my friend.”

Eric lifted his hand to his face, and discovered that it was true. “I had not even realised, Hal.” He replied, unsure as to what else to say.

Hal said nothing more, just squeezed his arm gently before letting go. Eric was almost entirely certain that Snow had told him of Eric's past and his wife, but he was grateful for him not bringing the subject to light. It might have been easier for him to deal with now, but it was still a topic he would rather not discuss, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to.  
They listened to another two songs from the dwarves, the tone of which had taken a turn for the more solemn, before Hal excused himself to bed, to which Eric bade him farewell, remaining for one more rendition before turning in for the night himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Come at me with all that you have! I am not afraid!” Hal shouted at Eric as they sparred, trying to goad him into attacking and letting his guard down, but Eric would not fall for it. Hal came at him with quick short blows that he easily blocked with his axe, his skill with his weapon near unmatched after weeks of hard practice. This was the first time he had seen Hal out in training in some time, since the man had thrown himself into the strategies with Snow and the Duke. However, as they fought the look in Hal's eyes was wild, far more so than anything that he had ever noticed before, and it occurred to Eric that the tension of the preparations for war was getting to the man far more than he might have let on.

He decided it was time that this match came to an end.

He dropped as Hal swung at him once more, taking the man's feet out from underneath him and darting forward, a knee to Hal's chest and his axe to his neck.  
“Do you yield?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the downed man.

Hal grunted and turned his head to the side.

“Yes” he murmured quietly “I yield.”

Eric got to his feet, offering a hand to Hal, which was taken reluctantly and he pulled the King to his feet. Hal moved away, handing his sword to a man at the side of the ring that had been marked out for them, and then disappeared through the men that had gathered to watch, making his way up to the battlements of the castle.

Eric frowned, and returned his axe to his holster, waving to the next two soldiers who had been waiting to use their ring. He heard the clash and clang of metal as the men began to spar, but did not look back as he followed Hal up to the battlements, where he found the young King looking out over the sea, deep in contemplation.

“Are you well Hal?” he asked softly, eerily reminiscent of a conversation they had had one night after a training session, although with the march now so close that night felt like a lifetime ago.

Hal seemed surprised by Eric, likely having not even noticed his approach, but he turned and smiled wearily at the other man.

“I am quite alright Eric. I am merely apprehensive. We march tomorrow, and shall likely be at war within the next forty-eight hours. The Duke's men have learned swiftly, and there is now not one man who is undeserving of the name of Soldier.” He sighed, and looked back out to the sea.

“You wonder if it shall be enough though.” Eric finished for him. It was not hard to tell, he had been having much the same thoughts himself and he said as much to Hal.

“They have trained well though, and it is the best we can hope for. Whilst another month would prepare us sufficiently, I fear that Snow is correct, and the Queens power would be far too immense for us to combat by then. And if she gets to Snow, we are all as good as dead.” Erik placed a hand on Hal's shoulder in comfort.

“You are a fine King, and a good man. We would not be half as prepared were it not for you, and your support in this war is gladly received as you well know.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence my friend.” Hal replied, putting a hand over Eric's on his shoulder in return, letting it linger for a time. “If we march to our deaths tomorrow, I am grateful that I have come across a friend such as yourself before I did so. I have enjoyed our nightly conversations greatly, I must admit.” He took his hand away from Eric's, and the Huntsman felt oddly bereft, but he ignored it.

“As have I. Even if you are of quite the poor wit sometimes.” he jested, laughing as Hal glared at him in mock outrage, tension apparently eased for the time being.  
“Dare you suggest I am of simple mind Huntsman? Do you not know that you offend a King?” Hal spoke with ire, but the sparkle of his bright eyes made it more than clear to Eric that he was playing with him, and Eric was not afraid to return in kind.

“A King? I am so terribly sorry, I had thought that I spoke to a jester.” Erik retorted.

Before Hal could return the jibe, they were approached by one of the Duke's men, who requested that they both join Snow White, William and Duke Hammond in the War Room in order to go over their plan of attack one last time before the final feast was to take place. It was agreed that no training or planning would take place after lunch of the final day at the keep, to give the men a last good hearty meal before they marched out to what could very well be their last day.

Eric was greatly looking forward to it, having not seen very much of Snow or William in the past fortnight, preoccupied with planning as they were. Eric had not been much involved, he was intelligent enough, but he was simply too busy keeping the men trained. Hal had done his best to aid with both activities, and had Eric had been concerned that the man would run himself into the ground before he even saw the battlefield. He did not even retired straight away, choosing to stay out in the courtyard and converse with Eric and the rest of the men. He had become quite close friends with Gort to the surprise of many, the ill-tempered dwarf having little patience for anyone else at the best of times.

The meeting to review their strategy did not take very long to discuss, everything having been planned for almost every eventuality that could apparently be ever foreseen. Eric was impressed as Snow, William and Hal explained all of their plans, all plotted out on a large map of Tabor that took up an entire table. Eric had nodded to Snow as he had entered the room, and she had given him a worn smile, obviously just as tired as any of the rest of them. The chance for respite could not come sooner, and would be a fitting send-off after their weeks of preparations, although Eric doubted that there were many among them who would be able to truly relax.

However, as he watched the three push flags around the map, detailing their strategies down to the most minor details, he couldn't feel anything but hope, all instigated by one extraordinary young woman with the most amazing ability to bring people together.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Dance with me.”

Eric raised an eyebrow at Snow, how he felt about the request evident in the expression on his face. At his side, William chuckled, although he soon stopped when Eric shot him a glare. He expected he should have received the same reaction from Hal, had the man not already have been out on the floor for sometime, dancing with Snow and a variety of other young maidens. Eric, for his part, was more than happy to sit to the side, full with good food and enjoying the fine mead that the Duke had managed to procure for their grand feast.  
Snow however, was not taking the hint and stood with her hand out to Eric, frowning at him.

“Please Eric. Dance with me.” Snow pleaded, looking to him imploringly. Eric sighed, knowing he would never be able to deny her for very long. He placed his mead down upon the table and stood, taking the proffered hand. Snow smiled at him, whilst William pulled the half-finished tankard towards him.

“I shall keep a steady guard over this my friend.” William winked at Eric, and the Huntsman suspected it would be long gone upon his return. He sighed once more, pinching at his glabella and closing his eyes.

“Do not look so put upon Eric, you are dancing with a beautiful woman and there is more than enough mead to go around. I shall make sure there is a full tankard waiting for you upon your return.” William promised, raising the tankard.

“There had better be William, or we shall have ructions.” Eric raised an eyebrow at the young man in mock warning before Snow pulled him out to the floor, sweeping past Hal and the daughter of one of the other nobles, along with Coll and Duir who seemed to be dancing a jig that was entirely of their own concoction, at which Snow laughed and promised to join them following her dance with Eric.

They found a space in which they could move, and began to dance, moving back and forth at a pace at which they could still talk.

“You are a far better dancer than one might suspect.” Snow commented as she twirled under his arm.

“Just because I chose not to dance, does not mean that I am unable to.” Eric replied. “Are you ready for the coming morning Princess?”

“As ready as I am ever going to be, I would suppose.” Snow said quietly. “ And of yourself?”

“I feel sufficiently prepared. I have the worries of any man, but I have been to war before. I know that what I am feeling is perfectly normal.” he frowned, maintaining movement “I am not so sure about the rest of the men however. Hal's men are seasoned warriors, but the Duke's men are not. I am still concerned that what we have done is not enough, but there is little to be done now.”

“I think you shall be surprised Huntsman. These men have heart, and that has shown in their swift training. Even a month later, these men are not the same men that gave us refuge when we arrived here.” Snow stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. “And we have Hal and his men, which I shall be eternally grateful for.”  
They moved slower as the song came to an end, and came to a halt.

“That is true. I should not be half as confident were it not for his presence.” Eric said, looking over to the man, who had finally left the dance floor and was sat with William, talking animatedly.

“We must have hope.” Snow looked up to him, eyes bright, and he stroked her cheek gently with his knuckles.

“We have hope.” He replied. “We have you.”

Snow blushed, and thanking Eric for the dance, excused herself to fulfil her promise to join the dwarves. Eric swiftly left the floor before he could be pulled into a dance by any of the few eager young women that were milling around looking for a partner to join them, having a lot more energy in them than the men who had been training for the last two months. He collapsed onto the bench next to Hal and William, pleased to see that the young man had made good on his vow of a full tankard of ale.

“Worn out after only one dance Eric?” Hal jested, clapping Hal on the shoulder. William smirked into his own drink. “ You must get out more my friend.”

“I am simply conserving my energy for tomorrow, I am sure that I am going to be in dire need of it.” Eric retorted.

“Too true, Huntsman, too true. I suppose I should be grateful that you are going to be alert whilst you watch my back.” Hal grinned, drinking from his own tankard.

William stood as he realised that Snow was beckoning him to join herself and the dwarves in their dance, and just as Eric before him, he was never able to refuse her.  
“I will return shortly gentleman. Please do me the honour of guarding my drink.” He mocked, before moving out to join Snow and the others, grinning from ear to ear.

“I am sure I have never seen a man quite so smitten.” Hal commented, waving his tankard half-heartedly towards William.

“Can you blame him? You have spent enough time with her.” Eric replied.

“She certainly does have a way of making one believe there is hope again. It is no wonder that we all follow her loyally.” Hal watched Snow and William as he spoke.

“As we follow you. She may have been the driving force behind this rebellion, which has been far too long in coming, but your support has been absolutely vital. We would be ill-prepared for tomorrow were you not with us.” Hal flushed slightly at the compliment, but nodded all the same. “We are glad to be here. The fall of Tabor would spell the end for us all, and I for one do not wish to forfeit my crown to Ravenna. I think it suits me better.” Hal smiled and took a sip from his tankard, wetting his lips. Pink lips that Eric suddenly found himself fixated upon. He shook his head and turned away.

“Too much mead.” He murmured to himself. Hal did not appear to have noticed, still absorbed in the celebrations.

He sat at watched the festivities for a half hour longer, indulging in idle conversation with Hal from time to time before excusing himself to bed. He doubted he would be getting much slumber with the coming battle weighing heavily on his mind, but he could at least try.

He didn't notice Hal watching him as he left, the generally jovial man contemplative and quiet.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he had predicted, an hour later Eric had been lying on his bed staring at the stone ceiling, when he was disturbed by a knock to his door. Pushing himself out of the bed, which was extremely comfortable for all it did not provide him with rest, he stepped over to the door, opening it just a crack, always wary.

He was surprised to see Hal's blue eyes staring back at him, bright even in the dim light of the candles that lit the hallways.

“May I come in?” he said quietly, and Eric found himself stepping back to allow the King inside, who moved to stand in the centre of the room, looking back to Eric.

“Can I help you?” Eric asked, perplexed. Hal grinned.

“I did not wake you did I?” He said, ignoring the question. Eric shook his head.

“I am far too anxious to be sleeping any time soon tonight I am afraid. I shall appreciate the company.”

“ I should hope that you would.” Hal said, quietly, before looking up to meet Eric's eyes once more. “I have come to see if you would except my suit.”

Eric raised an eyebrow at him. “And what suit would that be?”

“Of love.”

Eric recoiled slightly, completely unsuspecting.

“What do you mean?” He asked, shakily, trying not to recall how his eyes had wandered earlier in the night. Perhaps Hal had in face noticed his slip and meant to play with him.

“I mean to say that I love you, Huntsman Eric, and have come to you this night to see if you would return my affection.” He stepped towards Eric, coming chest to chest with him and seemingly pleased when Eric did not move away.

Eric for his part, was still confused and to his own amazement, slightly aroused. He pointedly did not look at the King's lips, who had chosen just that moment to lick them nervously, tongue pink and ridiculously alluring.

“Why now?” was all he could ask, keeping his hands stiff at his sides.

“Because we all may die tomorrow. I have come to you baring my soul and my heart, and it is your choice whether you shall reject me or take me as your own. As least I can say I go to the grave holding no regrets.” He placed a hand on the Huntsman's arm, gently

“May I kiss you?” Hal asked imploringly, and it suddenly occurred to Eric he could no easier refuse the young King than he could Snow White.

“You may.” He murmured, and leant in, sighing softly as their lips met for the first time. Hal's eyes were sparkling as he pulled away.

“Hal..” Eric started, but Hal shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Let us not waste any more of what could well be our last night on words, my friend.” He smirked, before practically launching himself forward into the Huntsman's arms, forcing Eric back against the heavy wooden door as Hal plundered his mouth. For his part, Eric let his hands wander down Hal's body before moving back up again, pushing his ridiculous red jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor. He began to walk them back towards the small bed, Hal letting himself be led.

“That's my favourite coat.” He murmured into Eric's neck, scrabbling at the bottom of Eric's light blue shirt as he did so, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor alongside the aforementioned coat.

“It is hideous.” Eric replied, pushing Hal down and leaning over him. Hal however, pushed him away, gaping in mock horror.

“How dare you, that coat if made of the finest...” He was cut off as Eric's mouth covered his own once more, slipping a large hand under his black shirt and pulling it off of the other man, before moving to mouth at his now exposed collarbone.

“You talk far too much, has anyone ever told you that?” He muttered, pressing kisses down Hal's stomach gently.

“Yes actually.” Hal gasped. “In fact, you yourself told me so only last week after I tried to teach you how to aim a bow.”

Eric pulled off Hal's boots, and then made swift work of the man's breeches as well as his own.

“Do not be pedantic.” He moved back up Hal's body, both of them gasping sharply as their groins came together. Hal ran his hands up Eric's sides, and Eric shuddered as those long fingers caressed his skin. He kissed Hal again, sucking lightly at his lower lip before pressing his forehead to the other man's.

“This is certainly releasing much of my pent-up tensions.” He whispered, pressing his lip against the other man's once more.

“Quite.” Hal replied against his lips. “Although I dare say it has created more right in this moment.”

To emphasise his point, he slipped a hand between them, gripping Eric's member firmly. Eric hissed at the contact, rolling his hips down into Hal, who spread his legs willing to occupy him.

“Do you have anything?” He panted. He knew that he might have been rushing things, but it had been quite some time since he had indulged in the pleasures of the flesh, and his body was eager for release.

It also might be the very last time he had the chance to take pleasure in another, and he didn't intend to waste it.

Hal nodded, apparently of a similar mind. “In the pocket of my jacket, the vial of oil. It shall work.”

Eric wasn't sure he had ever moved more swiftly, dashing from the beg to retrieve the little vial before returning to Hal and his embrace, settling once more between the King's lithe legs.  
Eric coated his fingers with the substance, making sure to save a little for himself, and placing one of Hal's legs over his shoulder, began to prepare him. He watched in awe as Hal gave small shudders and made tiny whines in the back of his throat that seemingly entered Eric's ears and traveled straight to his erection, so hard it was nigh unbearable.

Finally Hal was ready, and Eric coated himself in what was left of the oil, before pushing into Hal fully, who simply groaned and threw his head back into the pillow.

“Eric!” he groaned, gripping at the Huntsman's shoulders tightly, nails leaving little white crescents in the tanned skin.

“You are uncommonly good at this.” Eric gasped as he began to move, slowly pulling free of the tight grip of Hal's body, only to sink in again quickly, gaining speed as he did so.  
“Another product of my adventurous youth.” Hal smirked, apparently unable to help himself no matter what. Eric resolved to wipe that damnable grin from his face. He pressed a kiss to the knee that was besides his head, before gripping at the back of Hal's leg tightly and taking a hold of his hip and thrusting himself strongly into Hal, not holding anything back. Hal, for his part did not appear to mind at all, gripping onto Eric's shoulders all the while until finally the Huntsman came, hot and thick into the King's tight body, as Hal gripped at his own cock and worked himself to completion. Eric fell forward, resting on top of Hal, who ran a hand down the Huntsman's back and through his now sweat- drenched hair, pressing light kisses to the other man's forehead as he recovered.

Eventually, Eric came back to himself, and rolled himself from Hal's body, although they were still pressed tightly together, Eric's bed only ever having been made for one. They lay upon their sides facing each other, Hal's head resting upon the pillow as he smiled contently at Eric. The Huntsman pushed himself up to lean on one arm, looking down at Hal whilst he let his other hand rest upon the King's exposed hip, rubbing light circles into the cooling skin with his thumb.

“So what is the penalty for defiling a King?” He asked, chuckling slightly. Hal let out a small snort of amusement, and pressed his lips to the bearded jaw.

“I think it entirely depends on whether the King wishes to be defiled or not.” He replied, working his fingers between Eric's own upon his hip, and then bringing the hand up between them, kissing the Huntsman's knuckles.

“Come with me.” He said quietly, so quietly that Eric might have thought he imagined it, had he not felt Hal's lips moving upon his skin.

“What do you mean?” He lay back down on the pillow, the two men's face scant inches away from each other and let his hand run through Hal's damp hair.

“After all of this. If we survive the coming war, come back with my to my kingdom. You do not have to stay of course, I would not hold you to that, not with Snow White here, but just to visit. It would make me most happy.” Hal grinned at him in a dopey manner, his speech slurring ever so slightly.

Eric thought for a moment.

“I would be honoured to return with you. When we survive the coming war.” He kissed Hal once more, before pulling the rough woolen sheet up over their now cooled bodies.

“Let us sleep now, and prepare our bodies for the day that is to follow.” His words were wasted as Hal had already fallen asleep, and Eric leant over the King to blow out the candle besides them before falling into his own deep sleep, thoroughly worn out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they marched upon the castle, Eric looked over to where Hal was riding on his horse, leading the way along with Snow White, William and the Duke. He had chosen to remain with the foot soldiers for the attack, more comfortable on the ground. Hal turned his head, feeling Eric's stare and gave him a small smile, probably the last he would see him after the onslaught began.  
After their liaison, Hal had woken early and left Eric's room to prepare his forces, although not without pressing a kiss to Eric's head and telling him to get as much sleep as he was able, advice that Eric took gladly, burrowing himself back into his pillow following Hal's departure. There had been little opportunity for them to see each other on the march, busy as they were as the leaders that the men looked up to. Finally, they had set up tents the previous night, one last respite before they met the Queens armies up close, and Eric had been surprised when Hal had sneaked into his tent, pushing Eric to lie on his back from where he'd been sat inspecting his bracer's, and riding the Huntsman to completion, all the while keeping an elegant hand over his mouth to keep him from crying out and alerting the surround camp as to their activities. Eric smiled to himself as he remembered it, before pushing it from his mind as they saw the gates of the castle approach.

He was grateful of the happy memory to be had though, as he readied his axe, waiting for the dwarves to complete their task.

There were cries from inside, and then the gates slid open. Snow lead the march into the castle and so it began, and Eric lost sight of Hal among the fray, throwing himself into battle with the Queens dark army and those few despicable, cowardly men who had remained in her service, following Snow and William along with a few other men into the castle to face Ravenna herself. He and Snow caught sight of Hal just before they slipped inside, fighting his damnedest along side his men. He saw them and gave a brief salute before continuing on with the campaign. Satisfied that he would keep them safe, Eric ran off into the castle to protect their Hope.

Hal fought bravely, even as he combated an enemy that was apparently immortal, slashing and hacking his way through the droves as best he could, keeping alongside his men as they struggled to stay in control of the grounds. Desperately, he cast glances to the keep. He strained to hear anything, even sounds of fighting, but over the clashing and clanging of the battle currently surrounding him, it was impossible to discern anything, and he simply carried on, knowing that something would be revealed eventually, whether it was for better or for worse.  
There was a great cry from the tower above the battlefield, and Hal and his men stepped back in shock as a large majority of the Queen's army disintegrated into so many shards of glass, no longer returning to form, and Hal realised that Snow White must have been victorious. He raised his sword in the air, the men cheering wildly with him as they celebrated their triumph.

He did not see as one of Ravenna's remaining men approached from alongside the castle wall, unnoticed by the happy revelers. Even as the man drew ever closer, Hal was too preoccupied with congratulating his men, glancing towards the keep now and then for the emergence of Snow White, William and the ever loyal Huntsman, Eric's promise to return with him now at the forefront of his thoughts.

He didn't make a sound as the knife penetrated the juncture between neck and shoulder, that ever so tiny gap exposed by his armour, although he could hear the cries around him as his attacker was subdued. He lifted a hand to his injury, feeling the blood pouring from the wound. A single tear fell from his eyes as he fell to his knees, and two of his men came forward to support him, calling for a medic with hoarse voices. As he leant back against a supporting chest though, he knew that it was far too late. The knife would have cut his carotid at the angle that it had entered his body, and he would bleed out in a matter of minutes.

Hal found himself wishing that he could have seen Eric one last time, and let out a cry as he realised that for all his efforts, he was still going to die with regrets. The man next to him had panicked at the loud sob, trying to shake his King back into consciousness, but Hal's eyes had closed, and would not open again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eric left the keep feeling somewhat numb, still rather shocked that he, Snow and William were still alive. The men cheered loudly as they exited, chanting Snow White's name loudly. The girl looked surprised, but took the praise graciously, smiling warmly as the men swarmed her. William stood back next to Eric, smiling proudly. Eric too smiled, unable to hold back his own pride. He tapped the arm of the man next to him, who leant in to hear what it was the Huntsman wanted.

“Tell me, man, where is King Henry?” Eric asked to the side, still watching Snow.

“I am sorry Huntsman” The man replied, eyes also on the young girl. “But the King fell in the battle.”

The smile dropped from Eric's face as soon as the words left the others mouth, and he turned to him, gripping him wildly.

“Where is he?” He hissed, and the man drew back, nervous.

“In the stables! We felt it was best, rather than leave him out here in the mud.” He said fearfully, grunting as Eric pushed him away, running to the stables across the courtyard. William noticed his haste, and followed him closely.

He came to the stable doors, clapping a hand to his mouth and leaning heavily on the stable door once he looked inside, certain he would have been on his knees had the door not have been there to support him. Hal's body lay upon the ground, and had he not been so pale it would look as though he were merely sleeping. His wound was hidden by his armour, as was his blood soaked clothing and Eric moved forward slowly, before kneeling and pulling Hal's cold body into his lap, pressing his face into the muddy hair. William did not appeared to be able to believe it himself, leaning heavily on the door frame that Eric had just vacated, but Eric paid him no regard, weeping silently and holding Hal to his chest.

“I'm never there.” he murmured into Hal's head, choked by tears and barely understandable, though he did not care if William heard him or not.

“I'm never there. I'm never god-damned there, all those that I care for, everyone that I love, they are always hurt and I'm never bloody there!” his voice grew louder as he ranted, all his self-loathing and rage pouring out in one fell swoop. “If I had been there, I could have protected Sarah, Snow would never have eaten that damned apple and I could have saved you. I could have saved you!”

A hand fell upon his shoulder, and Eric looked up to see Snow looking down at him, tears on her own porcelain cheeks. She knelt down next to him, taking his hand away from Hal's chest and holding it tightly.

“I am sorry” She whispered. “I am so sorry.”

Another hand fell on his shoulder, and William knelt down next to him, hand still tight on his shoulder.

“It wasn't your fault Eric.” he said quietly, whilst slowly moving Hal away from the Huntsman.

Eric said nothing as they lead him away, Hal's men returning to the stables to retrieve the body of their King to clean and prepare for funeral. Eric remained silent for the remainder of the day, greatly worrying both Snow and William, but as bad as he felt for them, he simply could not find words to speak, brushing Snow off whenever she tried to comfort him.  
For her part, she was not offended, as saddened by the loss of Hal as Eric was. Eric left the hall where the men were eating and drinking, celebrating their victory and mourning their comrades in their own way. They had been loyal to Hal, but had not known him as his friends have and so their sorrow was different, lessened and it hurt Eric simply to be around them.  
William placed his hands on Snows shoulders, and held her when she turned in his embrace, seeking comfort.

“I am worried for him William. He has taken it so hard, he is not speaking and he will not eat.” Her voice shook as she spoke, and William rubbed her back soothingly, although he felt her sorrow just as keenly.

“He cared for Hal, as did we. It has hit him hard, but he will be alright, in time. We must simply be here for him.” he replied, and Snow nodded, sighing.

“I fear there is little else that we can do.”

Eric wandered the halls of the castle for sometime, not really seeing anything before entering the room that had been designated as his in the Queens castles, throwing himself onto the bed and wept until he feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Long after everyone had departed the hall where Hal's body was to remain until the pyre was complete the next day, Eric remained. Snow had touched his shoulder gently as she left, asking if he wished to join William and herself for a small supper, but he had refused. He had resolved to stay in the hall until morning, staying with his lover's cold body agonising, but it would be worse to go to his rooms knowing that the King's body was left alone in the dark room. Hal had never enjoyed being alone.

A strangled cry fell from Eric's lips at that thought, and he took Hal's chilled hand in his own, so similar to how Snow had been only a few months previously. He pressed Hal's knuckles to his lips, closing his eyes in agony, though no tears fell from his eyes. He had wept plenty enough in the days since Hal had fallen, he sincerely doubted there were any more in his eyes left to fall.

Shakily, he stood, leaning over the King's prone body, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. It had not been so long ago those bright blue eyes had lit up at the action, leaning into his touch as they spent the last evening before the battle together in the room Eric had occupied in the Duke's castle. He could still remember how the candle cast a shadow over the other man's face, enhancing his sharp features, cheeks flushed from passion. Cheeks that were now pale and wan.

Trying desperately to keep the last time that he had done this from his thoughts, Eric took a deep, shuddering breath and leant down to press his lips to Hal's, one last kiss.  
Hal remained lifeless, just as expected, but his heart still felt the pain keenly. Wiping a hand over his face, Eric sat back down in the chair that he had placed next to the stone slab and there he remained until the sun rose, and Hal's countrymen came to take him away for the last time.

It was not until much later, long after Hal's body had been burnt and all that was left was ash, as Eric recalled that first 'I love you' that he remembered that he had never said it back.


End file.
